mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower (town)
Tarnum |kingdom =Bracada Empire of Bracaduun |grail =Skyship |resource =Gems }} The Tower is a faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Lore Classes H3-Alchemist.png|Alchemist (might) H3-Wizard.png|Wizard (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Tower H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Marketplace Blacksmith Mage guild level 1 Town hall |file4=Capitol Tower H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 Castle City hall |file5=Tavern Tower H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Tower H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Tower H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Tower H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Tower H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Tower H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with Ammo Carts. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Tower H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Tower H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file4=Mage guild level 4 Tower H3.png |name4=Mage guild level 4 |desc4=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req4=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |file5=Mage guild level 5 Tower H3.png |name5=Mage guild level 5 |desc5=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req5=5 5 10 10 10 10 1000 Mage guild level 4 |col=5 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Wall of Knowledge Tower H3.png |name2=Wall of Knowledge |desc2=The Wall of Knowledge increases the Knowledge skill of any visiting hero by +1. |req2=5 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Lookout tower Tower H3.png |name3=Lookout tower |desc3=The lookout tower extends the visible distance around your city. |req3=5 1000 Fort |file4=Artifact merchants Tower H3.png |name4=Artifact merchants |desc4=For a nominal fee, you can purchase artifacts from the Artifact Merchants. |req4=10000 Marketplace |file5=Sculptor's wings Tower H3.png |name5=Sculptor's wings |desc5=The Sculptor's Wings increase Stone Gargoyle production by 4 per week. |req5=1000 Parapet |file6=Library Tower H3.png |name6=Library |desc6=The library provides your mage guild with additional spells. |req6=5 5 5 5 5 5 1500 Mage guild level 1 |file7=Skyship Tower H3.png |name7=Skyship |desc7=The presence of the Skyship increases weekly creature generation by 50%, provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day, reveals the entire map and increases the Knowledge of any defending hero by +15 (these spells points do not follow a hero who leaves the town). |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 5 300 Fort |file2=Parapet Tower H3.png |name2=Parapet |desc2=The Parapet allows you to recruit Stone Gargoyles. |req2=10 1000 Workshop |file3=Golem factory Tower H3.png |name3=Golem factory |desc3=The Golem Factory allows you to recruit Stone Golems. |req3=5 5 2000 Workshop |file4=Mage tower Tower H3.png |name4=Mage tower |desc4=The Mage Tower allows you to recruit Mages. |req4=5 5 5 5 5 5 2000 Mage guild level 1 Parapet Golem factory |file5=Altar of Wishes Tower H3.png |name5=Altar of Wishes |desc5=The Altar of Wishes allows you to recruit Genies. |req5=10 10 3000 Mage tower |file6=Golden pavilion Tower H3.png |name6=Golden pavilion |desc6=The Golden Pavilion allows you to recruit Nagas. |req6=5 5 2 2 2 2 4000 Mage tower |file7=Cloud temple Tower H3.png |name7=Cloud temple |desc7=The Cloud Temple allows you to recruit Giants. |req7=10 10 10 10000 Altar of Wishes Golden pavilion |col=5 }} Upgraded Workshop |file2=Upg. parapet Tower H3.png |name2=Upg. parapet |desc2=The Parapet allows you to recruit Obsidian Gargoyles. |req2=10 1500 Parapet |file3=Upg. golem factory Tower H3.png |name3=Upg. golem factory |desc3=The Golem Factory allows you to recruit Iron Golems. |req3=5 5 5 2000 Golem factory |file4=Upg. mage tower Tower H3.png |name4=Upg. mage tower |desc4=The Mage Tower allows you to recruit Arch Mages. |req4=5 2000 Mage tower Library |file5=Upg. altar of Wishes Tower H3.png |name5=Upg. altar of Wishes |desc5=The Altar of Wishes allows you to recruit Master Genies. |req5=5 2000 Altar of Wishes |file6=Upg. golden pavilion Tower H3.png |name6=Upg. golden pavilion |desc6=The Golden Pavilion allows you to recruit Naga Queens. |req6=3 3 3 3 3000 Golden pavilion |file7=Upg. cloud temple Tower H3.png |name7=Upg. cloud temple |desc7=The Cloud Temple allows you to recruit Titans. |req7=5 5 30 25000 Cloud temple |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Tower Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Башня Category:Heroes III factions